


this love is a sure thing

by Danganphobia



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this was an excuse for akira to take ryo out flying in his devilman form, when does akira not have a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganphobia/pseuds/Danganphobia
Summary: Akira thinks he's the one chasing after Ryo.For Ryo, it turns out he is the one who couldn't lead the chase. Waiting for Akira to come and catch him because Ryo is afraid to fall.Or, Akira takes Ryo out to go flying one night.





	this love is a sure thing

**Author's Note:**

> i'm drowning in wips but this idea broke into my house and stabbed me in my sleep so i ended up writing this. hi i like to use cheesy r&b music as fic titles.
> 
> they are always pining over each other. always. it can't be helped.

“Be careful with the dishes.” Ryo chided. “I can't have these break.”  
  
“You can just buy new ones.” Akira said, the two of them washing the dishes after eating late supper together for the night.  
  
“They're expensive.”  
  
“You got them off the black market or something?”  
  
Ryo nudged Akira. “Absolutely not. Don't you _dare_ put away that dish without washing it with soap.” He threatened. Akira jumped, sheepishly smiling at Ryo being caught red handed.  
  
Akira likes spending these nights with Ryo. Especially during the time of night where Ryo gradually loosens up and pays more attention to Akira. It must be exerting working day and night.  
  
“You _do_ know how to wash dishes?” Ryo wanted to confirm sternly.  
  
Ryo insisted that he clean the plates and Akira wipes them clean to store away. But Akira said if they both clean and wipe it would get done faster.  
  
“That's usually Miki’s job.” Akira said. “Sometimes she forces me to help but just gets mad since I don't do em right.”  
  
“She has a point.” Ryo agreed. “Also it is disrespectful to leave house duties all to a woman when you are the _man_ of your own house.”  
  
“I still offer to help!” Akira defended. “I don't _expect_ her to do everything!”  
  
“Has she taught you that washing dishes doesn't mean running plates under the water until it's clean?”  
  
“It gets the job done quicker.”  
  
“There's specs of dirt from the ribs you devoured on this plate.” Ryo argued. “Please use soap. I hope you are using soap. And don't get water everywhere.”  
  
“Okay _mom_.” Akira groaned.  
  
He tolerates Ryo’s calm directing for half an hour more until they've thoroughly cleaned all the dishes. Akira eats a lot, explains why the sink was piling up and stacked on top of each other after Jenny took the food away. Ryo decides to pass the time they should wash the dishes and do some cleaning up.  
  
“Okay.” Akira heaved out a sigh upon completion. Ryo wiping any excess soap or water off his shirt and shorts with a small towel. “Anything else you need me to do?”  
  
“Oh, no it's fine. I don't want to cause you any trouble.” Ryo declined the offer politely.  
  
“I don't mind! I know I destroy this place when I come over so I wanna make up for it.” Akira insisted.  
  
“I think that's it.” Ryo replied, waving a hand. “Thanks, by the way. I usually do these things by myself.”  
  
“Hey it's no problem.” Akira grinned. He pulled out his phone, which he had started getting used to learning how to work it - to check the time. “Alright. I gotta start heading back to my crib.”  
  
Something of gloom flickered in Ryo’s eyes. “You're leaving already?”  
  
“Yeah. I got homework.” Akira said. He walked into the living room to grab his jacket, putting on his shoes.  
  
“You barely go to school anymore.” Ryo said flatly.  
  
“I still gotta catch up on homework. Think the school gives a fuck about demons trying to kill us all?”  
  
“It's pointless.” Ryo scoffed. “Your safety is more important than education.”  
  
“It would be alright if I showed up to class at least once every couple weeks to give in make up work.”  
  
“Is this Miki's idea?”  
  
“Maybe. She says hi.”  
  
“Tell her that you need to be enlightened on how to wash dishes properly.”  
  
“I'll tell her you said _hello_ too.” Akira grumbled. He starts heading out.  
  
“Akira.” Ryo called after him.  
  
“Yo!”  
  
“We have to go demon hunting tomorrow. I will send you a text message. We absolutely need to go demon hunting. Please don't forget, it's a reminder.”  
  
“I got you.”  
  
“Wait.” Ryo’s following after Akira, and Akira halted in his tracks again to face Ryo.  
  
“Are you sure you can't stay over tonight?” Ryo asked, folding his arms.  
  
“No I can't. I really want to get this school stuff outta the way.” Akira said disappointingly.  
  
“I know it's… it's a bit _demanding_ of me to ask. I've just grown used to your presence, it feels empty when you're not around.” Ryo explained. His eyes flitting elsewhere. “Not that I mind all that much. If you truly need to go. I won't stop you from doing so.”  
  
Akira’s chest ached. He felt regret. Eyes narrowing with sympathy. Since Ryo is a busy guy Akira doesn't try to push and disturb Ryo, at least, not too much. If it was serious, he knew when to back down and patiently wait until Ryo was available.  
  
He never complains about it or utters a word, so Akira didn't mull too much that Ryo _minded_ whether Akira stayed over or not.  
  
“Do you miss me?” Akira asked.  
  
“You say it as if I wouldn't. You are the only person whose company I don't mind.” Ryo said. “You can say it. Call me pathetic or _lame_.”  
  
“Ryo.” Akira murmured. “C’mere.”  
  
Ryo blinked.  
  
“Gimme a hug.” Akira spread his arms.  
  
“No.” Ryo refused.  
  
“C’mere!”  
  
“I'm not going to give you one.” Ryo stepped back, stubborn. “I don't need your pity.”  
  
“But you need a hug.” Akira winked. He wasn't pitying Ryo though. He cared about Ryo deeply, and was a little angry at himself for not noticing sooner.  
  
“Don't touch me.” Ryo warned. Akira approached Ryo boldly, wrapping his arms around Ryo to hug him tightly.  
  
“Akira!” Ryo whined, “You're hugging me _too tight_.”  
  
“I'm the hug monster.” Akira growls like an animal, playfully. “ _Rawr_!” He lifted Ryo, causing the other to latch onto Akira and yelp. Even though Ryo was a little taller than Akira, Akira could lift Ryo with ease however he wanted. Taking his demonic powers to his advantage.  
  
“You're such a _nuisance._ ” Ryo said with a radiant laugh he let out into Akira’s shoulder. “Put me down. Akira! Stop it!”  
  
Akira spins them around, as if he were threatening to body slam Ryo just for the sake of Ryo holding onto Akira for just a bit longer.  
  
“Aight, I'll stop playing.” Akira lowered Ryo to the ground. They're still embracing, swaying from side to side. Rocking slowly.  
  
Akira expected Ryo to let go and whack him. Ryo doesn't, however. Pressing into Akira, arms looped over Akira’s shoulders.  
  
Akira remembered a time where they danced like this.

Sometimes, Akira blasting music on his phone. Singing on the top of his lungs in an attempt to serenade Ryo, dancing his way over to Ryo just to get him to smile. Tugging Ryo's hand to dance with him. Sometimes, it was peaceful, quiet. He ridiculed Ryo for being into classic music, but Akira found it comforting then. Being close to each other, enjoying the company the other provided. Ryo really did cherish the moments where he had Akira with him.  
  
“Text me when you get home. Let me know if you run into any trouble. Get home safely.” Ryo said, pulling away.  
  
Akira held onto Ryo’s hands, though.  
  
“Yeah.” Akira licked his lips with a lopsided smile. “See you tomorrow, Ryo.”  
  
“Promise me you'll get home safely.” Ryo held onto Akira’s hands as well. Now warming up from how cool it was originally now that Akira was holding them.  
  
“I promise.” Akira squeezed Ryo’s hands assuringly. “You take care of yourself too. Don't overwork yourself.” He lifted Ryo’s hands to plant a kiss to Ryo’s bare knuckles sweetly.  
  
Hands slipping from one another, Akira’s backing away. His eyes are still on Ryo. Tenderly. Hands in his pockets. Ryo doesn't know what to do with his hands so he clasps them together in front of him, red tinting his cheeks with a small smile on his face.  
  
“Take care, Akira. Goodnight.”  
  
“Night.” Akira said merrily.  
  
Akira turned around to walk towards the door. As much as he wanted to turn his heel and change his damn mind to spend the whole night with Ryo just to see that beautiful smile, he forces himself to open the door.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
Akira’s gotten used to their daily duties. Though it bothered him that it's always been strictly business between them.  
  
Ryo tracked down the demons. Asking Akira to accompany him on the ride to the location. Usually residing in places empty and abandoned, where civilians wouldn't think to step foot inside.  
  
As they were at a risk, a situation where they certainly couldn't loiter without purpose - Akira could understand why Ryo put his guards up so often.  
  
Akira thinks too much. He's over his head while thoughts don't concern Ryo at all.  
  
He wonders if Ryo is ever scared. With how calmly he handles things, Akira saw Ryo as the fearless one.  
  
(“Are you ever scared?”  
  
“Scared?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You overcome your fears by embracing them.” Ryo said, and his answers come with little contemplation. Calculated. “Once they've been conquered you should feel little to no hesitation for anything you do.)  
  
Then maybe Akira wasn't ready to face the world since he had many fears.  
  
Not having Ryo to hold him down and keep him grounded was one of them.  
  
What was happening scared Akira. He's blindlessly chose not to run away because he doesn't think he has a choice.  
  
He swears on his life he wouldn't come to a point where he'd turn his back on Ryo. Akira wanted to keep it that way.  
  
They come stumbling back into Ryo’s apartment when the job was finished. The task done like any other.  
  
Akira is almost grateful for the shenanigans that ensue where they've been chased a few times - unfortunately, short-lived.  
  
“Are you alright?” Ryo asked. Akira’s turned back to his human form, slouched over. He may have gotten roughed up _badly_ during that battle.  
  
“Just peachy.” Akira groused. His muscles ached with affliction. Sore, along with the demons’ thick, tainted blood left on their clothes.  
  
Ryo stared at Akira warily. “Let me see.”  
  
“Nah, I'm fine-” Akira broke off with a wince upon Ryo’s hands on his body. Feeling around, Ryo dug his fingers into Akira’s ribs, “Ow, ow, _ow_. _Fuck._ ”  
  
“You're fine?” Ryo repeated the question. “Are you?”  
  
“Tryna break my fucking bones?!”  
  
“Seems like they already are.”  
  
_“Chill out!”_ Akira shuffled away. He stumbles on his feet. All this pain is now coming after he shifts back at full force. “Might have got fucked up a little. It's not like I'm gonna die.”  
  
“I thought so.” Ryo put an arm over Akira’s shoulder. “Alright. Let's go. To the bathroom, now.”  
  
“Take it easy on the arms, that got snapped back by those damn demons too.” Akira warned.  
  
“For Pete's _sake._ You are _filthy._ ” Ryo recoiled. Entering the bathroom, Ryo switched on the lights. “You look like you took a bath in their blood and smeared it all over yourself. Disgusting.”  
  
“You've got blood on you too!” Akira barked in defense.  
  
“Here we go.” Ryo stopped in front of the toilet, ignoring. “Come on.” He coaxed Akira gently.  
  
Akira’s body shook with the pain coursing through, shifting to obey to Ryo’s demands. Ryo’s other hand fell to Akira’s waist, the other on Akira’s shoulder, helping Akira fall back onto the toilet seat.  
  
“Do you mind removing your top?” Ryo requested. Unfazed by Akira’s hesitance.  
  
“Sure.” Akira breathed. The exhaustion slowly wearing off. Ryo removed Akira’s jacket. Fingers inching at the hem of Akira’s shirt to pull it over Akira’s head. Akira raised his arms, struggling in attempt to make it easier for Ryo to remove it.  
  
“Where does it hurt?”  
  
“ _Everywhere._ ” Akira said. “Feels like my body's about to break in half.”  
  
“Tell me where it does.” Ryo placed his hands on Akira’s body. Akira tried to suppress a shudder. Ryo’s hands are cold. Tracing over his abdomen, heavily built - tensing under Ryo’s ministrations. Akira flinched when Ryo pressed into his ribs.  
  
“ _Motherfucking son of a bitch-”_  
  
“Here?” Ryo asked, unfazed by Akira’s swearing, which is nothing new.  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“There's bruising around this area.” Ryo’s hands moved to Akira’s sides. “Where else?”  
  
“Here, I think.” Akira moved an arm, and those are where Ryo moves to next. _Fuck,_ his arms hurt like a bitch. “ _Fuck. Fuck_ me.”  
  
“I believe I've found it.” Ryo said, almost jestingly.  
  
“Can't call it a fight without battle scars, right?” Akira asked, forming a smirk on his lips.  
  
“What am I going to do with you?” Ryo frowned. He sighed, scooping up Akira’s shirt. “Wait here. I need to get changed myself and get the first aid kit.”    
  
Akira snorted. “Alright.” He watched Ryo fondly as he left the room briefly.  
  
He tried to stretch his arms, rolling his shoulders and craning his neck from side to side. It seemed to loosen how tense his muscles were. The soreness bothered him greatly.  
  
He wouldn't know what to do if Ryo hadn't taken him here. He's just as lost as anyone else would be in this situation.  
  
Ryo comes back after some time. He's not in his casual wear any longer. But in his pajamas. Holding a first aid kit in his hand.  
  
Akira couldn't help but laugh. His widened eyes with surprise. Fuzzy slippers. Akira's heart soars.  
  
“What?” Ryo asked irritably.  
  
“Your pjs.” Akira said. “You look cute.”  
  
“Be quiet.” Ryo muttered. “Lets move to my bedroom. We have more space there.”  
  
Akira’s quite relieved to go upstairs and be somewhere more comforting. Tempted to lie back when the mattress creaked. Ryo dabbed some alcohol on a cloth to press onto Akira’s skin. Where it bruised the most.  
  
Akira hissed. “I got my ass kicked pretty bad.” He groaned.  
  
“Even as a devilman you have your limits. Your weaknesses. You aren't capable of going on any further than you can even if your body thinks you aren't.” Ryo reminded gently. “There's only so much of advantage it can hold or possess.”  
  
“I ain't taking any breaks until I've killed all of ‘em.” Akira said, cocky and stubborn.  
  
“Not if you kill yourself first.” Ryo said impassively. “Knowing how reckless you are.”  
  
“I can't help it.” Akira laughed, he still winces every now and then as Ryo tends to Akira’s wounds. “Maybe it's my nature.”  
  
“You're lucky I'm here to prevent that from happening.” Ryo murmured.  
  
“That's why I have you.” Akira grinned. Ryo meets Akira’s gaze. A beautiful shade of scarlet dusting across Ryo’s cheeks.  
  
Ryo sighed. “You need to learn how to take care of yourself. Handle yourself better.”  
  
“I like when you blush.”  
  
“ _Akira.”_  
  
“ _Ow-_ chill! Chill. I heard you!” Akira exclaimed. Holding Ryo’s hands to keep Ryo from dabbing the wet cloth on his skin anymore.  
  
“Are you listening to me?” Ryo asked sincerely.  
  
“Yeah. I am.” Akira grumbled. “Your hands are so small.”

Ryo poured some ointment into his palm. “What is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Akira snorts at the bitterness in Ryo’s tone. Smearing the ointment on Akira’s body.  
  
“Look.” Akira put up a hand. “Lemme see yours. Just put it on mine.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just do it.”  
  
Ryo put the supplies away. He doesn't think too much about the request, lifting a hand until it touched Akira’s.

It does look slim. Delicate. Slipping onto Akira’s hand. Large and calloused.  
  
Akira marvelled in how they fit so perfectly. Despite the differences. Their hands. From their palms to their fingertips, pressed flat together.  
  
“What's the meaning of this?” Ryo asked. Not moving his hand.  
  
“I don't know.” Akira said with honesty. “Maybe it's just an excuse to hold your hand.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I felt like it.” Akira chuckled. He doesn't really have a valid reason regardless.  
  
“Will you be leaving tonight?” Ryo asked. Akira expected to hear that since he arrived. It's late again. Usually hunting for demons took place during the night and was barely an activity during the daytime. “I'm sure you have a family waiting for you at home. The girl, too. Don't want them to worry.”  
  
“Nah. I think I wanna stay with you.” Akira decided, smiling warmly. Ryo doesn't seem to comprehend Akira’s words.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“‘Cause you'll miss me.” Akira said smugly.  
  
“Just because that may be so doesn't mean you should force yourself to stick around.” Ryo said. “I'll be alright.”  
  
Akira leaned his head on Ryo’s chest. The action causing Ryo to jolt in surprise.  
  
“Akira?” Ryo asked, arms instinctively wrapping around Akira to pull him closer.  
  
“I don't wanna go home.” Akira lifts their hands, loosely joined when Akira buried his head into Ryo’s chest, lips brushing over Ryo’s knuckles. “I'd rather just stay with you. Like this.”  
  
And pretend that nothing else matters. The storm that's brimming, sparking a dangerous war, demons. And everything else that comes along with it.  
  
Ryo simply sighed. Fingers threading through Akira’s hair soothingly.  
  
“Akira.” Ryo said quietly. Akira blinked his eyes open, tilting his head to stare up at Ryo.  
  
Ryo held either side of Akira’s head. Leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Akira’s nose.  
  
A second or two may have passed. Akira flushed deeply. Incredibly flustered.  
  
“You just kissed me first.” He sputtered, awed. Ryo barely kisses first. Anywhere that's not on the lips.  
  
That type of kissing was a territory they often shied away from. No boundaries when it came to physical affection shared between them. Akira never minded. He was patient with whatever Ryo was comfortable with as was he.  
  
Ryo’s lip quirked up into a small smile. “I should start bandaging up your wounds. If you insist in staying over, I can't stop you.” He decided. “What would you like to do?”  
  
Akira perked up. There's many options that ran through Akira’s mind. But he wanted to do something new with Ryo. Just for tonight.  
  
Akira lifted his head from Ryo’s chest, breaking the embrace. “Fuck the bandages for now. I'll be alright. These ain't shit.” He said. “I wanna do something cool with you.”  
  
Ryo blinked. “Are you sure?” He startled at Akira holding his hand to tug Ryo off the bed. Leaving the first aid kit to haul him downstairs.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“Outside.”  
  
“For what reason?”  
  
“You'll see!” Akira beamed. Leaving, the breeze is light as ever, as the skies shifted to dusk long ago. Ryo held onto Akira’s hand. Genuinely confused as to what Akira wanted to do.  
  
“Do you mind if I transform again?” Akira asked.  
  
“But you just-”  
  
“I know!”  
  
“Transforming does take a toll on you. Now that you're growing used to it.”  
  
“But I'm not fighting.” Akira clarified. “Have you flew before, Ryo?”  
  
“On an airplane, yes I have.” Ryo answered. “Unless you are referring to flying physically, I'm not a bird.”  
  
“This shouldn't be any different.” Akira said, smiling wide. “Wanna go for a fly?”  
  
“Akira. I'm in my pajamas.” Ryo deadpanned.  
  
“Don't matter. You'll live.” Akira waved a hand. He doesn't waste any time. Stepping back to easily transform. Shifting back into his devilman form.  
  
It's different seeing Ryo stare at him with such admiration without a camera in his hands. Ryo looked tentative. Akira approaching him, his large feet makes the ground thud beneath him.  
  
His wings spring out from his back. “Let's go, Ryo.”  
  
“This is so ridiculous.” Ryo looked around, turning back to Akira. “This could be dangerous.”  
  
Akira extended a hand. Crouching slightly. “Promise we won't go too far.”  
  
Ryo looked at Akira. Bright, blue eyes flickering down to Akira’s hand. Ryo’s hand slipped into Akira’s. Akira was careful not to hurt Ryo with his claws.  
  
Ryo felt around the hairs on Akira’s palm. Akira guided him closer. Arms around Ryo to lift him up. Ryo maneuvered himself on Akira’s back. Settling just in-between Akira’s wings.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Yes.” Ryo took some time to answer. “Please be careful. This is my first time doing this and I am not used to it.”  
  
“All you gotta do is make sure you hold on tight. Do you trust me?” Akira asked.  
  
“I don't trust anyone else other than you.” Ryo said forwardly.  
  
“Alright.” Akira grinned.  
  
Ryo’s arms wound around Akira’s neck securely. Akira would make sure Ryo holds on as tight as he could. He sprung up from his crouched position, soaring into the air, with incredulous staunch as the wind hits them instantaneously.  
  
He hears Ryo gasp behind him. But Akira’s still grinning. Pushing his wings to take them higher and higher. Within a short amount of time they were no longer on ground level.  
  
Flying this high on occasion made Akira accustomed to this. But he's barely gotten the chance to go out and fly for the sake of clearing his head when he wanted to.  
  
He could get a kick out of this. With a look of the buildings beneath them, that appear so tiny when peering up from above. The view was majestic.  
  
Ryo’s face was buried into the crook of Akira’s neck. The pressure causes his blond locks to shift in the wind, Akira’s wings doing the same to keep them in the air without faltering.  
  
“Hey! You alright?”  
  
Ryo’s eyes were closed. Akira looking over his shoulder with concern.  
  
“Come on, Ryo. Open your eyes!”  
  
“Please give me a moment.” Ryo demands. He lifts his head, opening his eyes. They broaden when he registers that they were feet above ground and airborne.  
  
Akira expected a more dramatic reaction. But the shocked expression on Ryo’s face says enough.  
  
“Are you nervous?”  
  
“Would you think I'm lying if I told you that I was?”  
  
Akira chuckled. “I've got you. Don't worry.” He assured gently. “The view looks nice from up here! Don't it?”  
  
“I very much agree.” Ryo lifts himself, just slightly - to get a better look of the city below. Akira wasn't flying too fast, keeping his speed at a moderate level. Just right. He didn't want to overwhelm or scare Ryo. He promised he wouldn't let Ryo fall. With how tightly he can feel Ryo’s arms clinging to his neck.  
  
He allows Ryo to capture everything he catches a glimpse of. Marvelling in how beautiful the town appears during the night.  
  
“How you doin’ up there?” Akira asked again.  
  
“I'm alright.” Ryo answered quietly. With the heavy winds Akira was glad that he was able to catch the response.  
  
Akira thought he would need to slow down. Or fly a little bit lower. Ryo didn't complain. Despite being a little antsy about the whole ordeal.  
  
“Have you done this before?”  
  
“I don't get the chance to. It's nice when I do, though. Makes me forget sometimes. If not for good, just for a little while.”  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
“Yeah!” Akira said. “I thought about asking you to fly with me, but I didn't think you would want to!”  
  
“You didn't think I'd agree to something this bizarre?” Ryo asked, having to raise his voice as well through the high winds. They leisurely fly across the darkened skies, stars littered across them. One by one, under the moon  shining bright.  
  
“I don't know what you like!” Akira said earnestly. “Forgive me if I get nervous asking you to do most things.”  
  
Akira never knows what Ryo feels unless he makes Ryo tell Akira himself. Not what Ryo thinks, either.  
  
He wonders if Ryo thinks expressing his feelings were unimportant. And he's waiting for Akira to make the first move all along.  
  
Akira thinks that might be the case.  
  
“Don't be.” Ryo assured. There's something fond in his voice when he speaks. Sweet, velvety. And Akira’s heart warms when he hears it.  
  
This was Ryo’s way of saying he appreciated Akira staying with him tonight.  
  
“This is strange for a leisurely activity. But I don't mind. As long as this is what you wanted.” Ryo explained.  
  
“But are you enjoying yourself?” Akira prodded. Not that he could help not asking.  
  
“I suppose I could get used to this.” Ryo replied, beating around the bush as always. Akira is elated either way by the response.  
  
Akira swerves in different directions, from side to side - up and down. Just because he was feeling the adrenaline pumping in his veins, in his blood.  
  
He's never felt so _alive._  
  
“ _Akira!”_ Ryo gasped, clutching on tight by Akira’s change in flying pattern. Speed increasing rapidly. “Careful!”  
  
“I've got you!” Akira shouted. He's being reckless, careless. But he's having fun. With Ryo by his side Akira forgets completely about everything.  
  
He should have heeded Ryo’s warning. Panicking when Ryo slipped off his shoulders, unable to hold onto Akira’s massive body.  
  
Akira swooped down to catch Ryo, his heart hammering in his chest with trepidation.  
  
They dropped a few feet below. Closer to the ground. He caught Ryo’s hands, stretched out to grab Akira’s own - legs and arms spread out - they inched to get closer to each other.  
  
Pulling Ryo closer to him, Akira wrapped his sturdy arms tightly around Ryo’s frame. Akira felt the thin arms circling his neck, clasped.  
  
“ _Oh my.”_ Ryo whispered. Bewildered.  
  
“ _Shit._ ” Akira breathed. “That was close.”  
  
“If you hadn't _caught_ me I would have nearly _died_.” Ryo scolded. He sounded breathless as well. Some guilt washed over Akira considering he almost dropped Ryo.  
  
Briefly, Ryo removed an arm to flick Akira’s forehead with a finger.  
  
Even as a devilman, that fucking _hurt._  
  
“ _Ow!”_ He cried. Ryo returned back to his solid grip around Akira’s neck, showing no sympathy. “Why'd you do that for?!”  
  
“I told you to be careful.” Ryo warned him. Akira’s not surprised Ryo didn't tear his head off. Taking the situation more calmly than he thought.  
  
Akira’s chest filled with contentment. Unable to be aggravated any longer. Akira laughed sheepishly. “You're right. I'm sorry.” He compromised.  
  
His fault. Though, Ryo knew Akira would catch him in a heartbeat. He can't imagine having Ryo slip through his fingers.  
  
Ryo pressed his forehead against Akira’s. “No need to apologize. I never mentioned I'm a little afraid of heights, is all.”  
  
“That doesn't sound like something I can believe.” Akira quipped.  
  
“Then what does it sound like?” Ryo questioned.  
  
“Sounds like bullshit.” Akira said. “I'm kidding, though. If you ever fall, just know I'll be there to catch you. It's not so bad when you've got my open arms.”  
  
Something of astonishment glimmered in Ryo’s eyes. The small smile appearing across Ryo’s face warm.  
  
Akira thought the night skies were beautiful. The landscape beneath them. The towering homes and buildings of all the like.  
  
But he's in front of something even more divinely and enchanting. Akira knew he was moonstruck the moment he's laid eyes on it.  
  
He could see the stars in Ryo’s eyes, that might even be brighter than the sun. The morning star. Shrouded in Akira’s world of darkness. Overshadowing the moon he surrounded himself in.  
  
They're dropping. Slowly. Descending towards Ryo’s rooftop, when Ryo’s lips tenderly pressed against Akira’s upper lip - just above his broad canines.  
  
Akira starts shifting back to his human form. His wings remain. Returning the kiss and embracing Ryo lovingly. Ryo leans into him. Akira held Ryo closer.  
  
A moment like this feels like it's been sent from heaven itself. Akira wanting to bask in it. For sure, Ryo’s touch. Ryo’s lips. Along with everything else that made Ryo whole.  
  
Feet touching the ground first, Akira’s wings putrefy. He carefully lowers Ryo’s feet next. His slippers are nearly falling off when they land on the pavement, their lips firmly slotted together.  
  
Now they were perfectly fitted as one. Akira tilting his head, noses brushing. Beyond satisfied, passionately kissing Ryo with every ounce of what he's got left in him. His heart thrumming in his chest, but now that it's happened, he's not afraid anymore.  
  
He doesn't know how long they've been like this. But he's snapped back to reality when he opens his eyes, finally - and they break away from the kiss. With such desirous intensity, Akira wanted more. But he would have to be patient.  
  
He has Ryo in his arms, and he couldn't ask for anything more.    
  
“How was it?” Akira asked, giddy. He doesn't know if he's excited about the kiss or them getting to fly together.  
  
“Wondrous.” Ryo answered genuinely. “Never experienced anything like it.”  
  
Fingers laced together, Akira led him to the edge of Ryo’s roof, where they both sat down to watch the skies.  
  
“Were you scared?” Akira asked.  
  
“I'm not one to feel fear naturally. But if that's how it truly feels like. I can say that I have.” Ryo replied thoughtfully.  
  
“I was too.” Akira laughed. “Pretty fucking nervous.”  
  
“You were the one flying. I was clinging onto you with my dear life.”  
  
They both share a snort.  
  
“I don't think you know how it's like asking someone you like to do a certain thing with you.”  
  
“What? Like, a _crush_?”  
  
“Yeah, something like that. Have you been watching chick flicks without me?”  
  
Ryo scrunched his nose. “Absolutely not.”  
  
Akira thinks that Ryo is bluffing. He most likely was. “We gotta catch up on those. Sometime soon. When all this shit dies down.”  
  
“It's highly unlikely.” Ryo said. Akira likes to think Ryo feels as disappointed as Akira did. That they couldn't freely spend time together whenever they wanted.  
  
Ryo needed Akira, for sure.  
  
That's one thing Akira was positive about.  
  
“Yeah.” Akira said. “Mind putting those bandages on me when we get inside?”  
  
Ryo hummed. “How long will you be staying here tonight?”  
  
Akira smiled at Ryo. “For as long as you want me to.” He murmured tenderly.  
  
Ryo scooted closer to Akira. Slipping his hand into Akira’s open palm. Arms brushing and shoulders touching.  
  
Ryo’s more dazzling than any of the stars in the sky. He was unique. One that only Akira bothered to gaze upon.

“I'll make sure to do so when we do.” Ryo said quietly.  
  
Akira took that as a yes. Grateful for the love that was unspoken shared between them.  
  
Ryo rested his head on Akira’s shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, Akira felt like he could do many things.  
  
He wants to take on the world. If that meant having Ryo by his side. Let the love he had for Ryo blossom into something more, and allow Ryo to fall for him too.

**Author's Note:**

> shameless self-plugs:
> 
>  **[twitter](http://twitter.com/danganphobia)** / **[tumblr](http://danganphobias.tumblr.com)**


End file.
